powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 49: The Gods Lost!!
is the forty-ninth and penultimate episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the third part of the four-part endgame arc. Synopsis Bandora and Great Satan successfully eliminate all of the Shugozūs, removing all of the Zyurangers' hopes until they get assistance from a great ally. Plot As Dora Talos prepares to squash Daizyuzin, it uses eyebeams to push the mecha away and stand with one arm; Kai soon slashes it with his arm blades again as Mei calls for the god to help them and Kai declares he will finish them off. But without warning, Dragon Caesar slaps Dora Talos with it's tail and comes to their aid; but the white mecha lifts it up with it's extension arm and slices it's tail off before dropping it to the ground, shocking the team! Great Satan soon shocks both Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar; Boi lamenting the guardians will die if they don't do anything and Goushi cursing Bandora as the two remain helpless on the ground. Returning to her palace, Bandora celebrates finally defeating Daizyuzin and finally having Earth before declaring she will finish both Daizyuzin and Dragon Caesar off, using her wand to attack both, making the two Guardians fade away piece by piece! Daizyuzin declares to the Zyuranger to escape as it lays dying, it too falling apart as the guardian forces the five Zyuranger out of it's body as they yell for the two Guardians as they completely fade from existence, shocking the team. Back in the shrine, Geki declares they will return Daizyuzin as well as Dragon Caesar and King Brachion, but Dan states Daizyuzin knew it was dying and Mei adds that if the dinosaur eggs were destroyed, so would the Guardian Beasts, relenting that they've all died. Barza shows Great Satan and Dora Talos destroying the Earth as chaos runs through the streets of people collapsing and buildings being ripped apart. The Zyuranger return as Geki hears a crying child in the midst of Kai's destruction, the team carrying it away as they try to save as many civilians as possible suffering from the massive attack. Geki curses the laughing Great Satan as more people suffer from suffocation, but suddenly hears the yells of Satoshi's mother as her son likewise starts weakening in the hospital. The mother reveals the doctor sees him in critical condition and that it's all up to Satoshi's will to live; the boy once again worried that the dinosaur eggs won't hatch having seen the death of King Brachion on TV. Satoshi relents that he is going to die today because the dinosaur eggs have also died, saddening Mei in the process. As the city is shown dying around them with Great Satan and Dora Talos' rampage leaving the hospital, Mei asks Geki what will happen, but the conversation is interrupted by Lamie's boomerang, as she states they're the only opponents left and that they'll handle them as Grifforzer and she attack, Mei shooting the scorpion woman with her arrow but being tossed aside as the griffon man easily defeats Geki. However, Goushi, Dan and Boi appear to knock Grifforzer away and protect their teammates, leading to the summoning of the Golems as the Zyuranger take care of the squadron of minions. After Geki is thrown back by Grifforzer again, he declares for the team to transform, but they fail to do so as Great Satan blows them away! Boi realizes that the Dino Bucklers have lost their powers with the death of the Guardian Beasts as Lamie and Grifforzer following, the scorpion woman stating that without transformation, the team is just like babies as she sends another Golem platoon against them who crushes the team with ease, even Geki as he tries to knock them away with his sword. Grifforzer and Lamie strike the duo with their beam attacks crushing the team as Bandora laughs at her successes in her palace even as Kai appears once again before them. Bandora reveals her delight in the death of Daizyuzin and the extinction of the dinosaurs, thus their revenge after 170 million years is finally complete! However after remembering the means of his origin with Bandora selling her soul to Great Satan, he flies away from the witch again as she wonders why he won't let her hold him in her arms. Kai admits he hates being touches, especially by warm hands, making the witch worry. Kai states he isn't her child anymore due to Great Satan's resurrection and thus he is now the son of the Devil as he laughs making Bandora, Tottopatt and Bookback worried. The Zyuranger discover a water fountain proclaiming they found water as Dan rushes to it, but the faucet bleeds a red liquid Geki declares as poison, stating all water is turning into poison due to Great Satan. Mei crying that they can't protect the Earth due to their inability to transform and the death of the Guardian Beasts, wondering how they can fight anymore. Geki blames himself for the failure due to his failure as a leader as Goushi states it isn't just him; they all didn't do enough to stop this. Geki states they were given a mission by the Gods when they were resurrected after 170 million years, yet everything they've done up to now is now wasted, worried about the destruction of the beautiful Earth filled with life and the joys they had on living on the planet as the planet will now turn into a "star of death" from Great Satan's influence. However without warning, a flute begins to play as the Zyusouken rises up, glowing as the spirit of Burai appears before them in the sky. Burai tells Geki to not give up; even if the entire Earth falls into despair, they can't lose hope. He also reveals that the Guardian Beasts aren't dead, having become trapped in the Magic Realm created by Bandora and ordering them to rescue them as he creates a door in the field, which opens as the team approaches. Geki wonders if this is an ordinary door but Burai explains the Magic Realm is a realm of nothingness; if one gets lost in their, you can never get out!, the only power they have is their teamwork which they've built up from their battles, thus if they help each other, they can handle it. Burai's final words is to not give up hope, protect the planet and that he believes in his younger brother before vanishing, the Zyuranger motivated by these words to go through with this challenge, stating they can't give up no matter what, even without their Guardian Beasts or their powers, finally motivating Geki to go through with the challenge as the team declares their attributes: Boi the Warrior of Hope, Goushi the Warrior of Knowledge, Dan the Warrior of Courage, Mei the Warrior of Love and Geki the Warrior of Justice. With a rope, Geki instructs Boi to tie it to a tree while telling him and Mei to make sure the rope doesn't fall apart while preparing with Goushi and Dan to go inside the door to the Magic Realm. Once inside, the trio wander through connected to each other while wondering where the Guardian Beasts are, eventually facing four of the fallen Dora Monsters: Dora Chimaera, Dora Mirage, Dora Ninja & Dora Gansaku, wondering what's going on! The four returned Dora Monsters attack but as ghosts, being able to attack the team but the team unable to hit them! Goushi wonders if they are ghosts as the floor gives in on Dan and Geki and Goushi becomes pulled towards them to the cliff yelling as he pulls on for dear life, as Boi and Mei discover the rope becoming more and more unraveled as the two become pulled into the abyss. The four Dora Monsters start multiplying and hitting Goushi as Bandora laughs and Kai watches coldly, with the rope finally giving out and Boi and Mei losing it and their possible last lifeline to their teammates... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Satoshi: *Satoshi's mother: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura